


When enough is enough

by Jeanieboricua



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Violence, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanieboricua/pseuds/Jeanieboricua
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It has been four years since rhett first kissed me and confessed his real feelings our beginning has not been free of pain and tears.

"Rhett we have to talk to our wives before this goes any further"link tells rhett.

" I know we do, just give me a few days I will talk to jessie" rhett tells link with an uneasy look on his face, I will talk to christy this weekend whether you talk to jessie or not"   
"Ok we will do it this friday at the same time rhett tells link. And link agrees 

It's friday afternoon and link had told Christy to get a sitter for the kids so they can have the afternoon together and rhett did the same with jessie.  
When link got home Christy is in the kitchen making dinner for them and link thinks to himself " she is so beautiful I never meant to hurt you I love you more than I love myself but I have to tell her"   
"Christy"he calls to his wife she turns and with a big smile on her face "hey baby I didnt hear you come in , sit down dinner is almost ready" link sits on the dining room table and turns to his wife , "christy can you come sit down I need to talk to you" ,Christy sits down on the table across from link and with a confused look on her face asks link" honey what's going on?  
" first I just want you to know how much I love you and the kids" she looks up at him confused and asks "link are you leaving me? "No, no Christy no but you might leave me after I say what I need to say"   
" ok link spit it out are you having an affair? She asks   
"No necessarily Christy , but I'm going to be completely honest with you, rhett kissed me last week and confessed he is in love with me" her eyes grew wide and her mouth was gaped open in shock," have anything happened between you two?" Are you in love with him?  
"No Christy, nothing has happened I wanted to sit down and talk to you before it went any further", and yes I am in love with rhett, i think i always have"," link are you asking my permission to be with rhett?" "Well yeah " link answered with a frown on her face she tells her husband " I'm in shock right now but not completely surprised I'll have to think about everything you just told me to be able to make a decision " link let's out a breath he didnt know he was holding and relax a bit since Christy wasn't screaming or throwing stuff at him.

A few miles down the road at McLaughlin household things are unfolding rather differently.  
" you are telling me your gay?" screams jessie, "not really" rhett replies.   
" what the fuck does that even mean?" You either are or aren't?" If you are in love with your bestfriend of over 30 years you must be gay" jessie screams at rhett  
" I don't know how to explain it to you, I'm not attracted to other man just link"  
Jessie storms off towards their bedroom and starts to gather all of Rhett's belongings and stomping down the stairs and starts throwing his stuff out of the front door " get the fuck out of my house and don't think I'm going to have a pair of faggots around my children" jessie still screaming   
" please jessie don't think like that I need my boys" Rhett is now crying pleading with jessie but she is to angry to hear what he has to say   
"Get the fuck out I said "   
Rhett puts his head down and walks out the door beginning to pick up his clothes out of the front lawn " please jessie stop throwing my stuff out I will come pick up my stuff later when your not home" rhett pleads with his angry wife .  
She stops in her tracks and tells him ok still mad and tears rolling down her face.

Rhett finishes picking up the stuff that jessie thru out to the lawn and pulls out his phone to text link,  
Rhett: Things went bad here I'm gonna get a hotel room once I'm settled I'll text you the info.  
Link; ok I'm sorry to hear that, things went better that I thought I'll see you later, I love you rhett, we will get thru this together i promise.  
Rhett; i love you too link.  
Maybe an hour later rhett texts link with the hotel info and link lets him know he will be there in 20 minutes  
" Christy things didnt go well with jessie I'm going to meet up with Rhett" he tells his wife   
" ok link go and figure this out with him, we can talk better when you get back" link kisses his wife on the forehead and walks out of the door.

When link reaches Rhett's hotel room he knocks a very disheveled rhett opens the door with eyes red from crying,   
" what's wrong rhett ? What happened? Talk to me" rhett looks up at the man he loved for must of his life with pure rage in his eyes he doesn't understand why he feeling that way towards link but he does   
" she called my a faggot link, she said my son's won't be around a pair of faggots" what am I gonna do know link?   
Link looking up at rhett with his mouth hanging opened surprised of the words jessie chose to say he puts his hands on Rhett's shoulder trying to soothe him but rhett pushes his hands of " don't touch me link" link surprised at his reaction just tells rhett " I'm sure she will come around she only said that because she was mad, she knows you are a great father and won't keep the boys from you,just give her a few days to calm down" " what makes you so sure?" Rhett's tells link with a growl in his voice " I don't know that for sure rhett but I know jessie and she loves you and those boys she wouldn't do anything to hurt them"  
Rhett with tears " link I need you to leave me alone, i need to think for a while"   
With a knot in his throat link has no choice but to tell rhett" ok Rhett I'm gonna leave but remember I love you and we will get thru this i promise" and with link walks out of the hotel room leaving rhett sitting on the bed with his hands on his face sobbing.

Link gets in his car and can't help the tears rolling down his face, he feels hopeless" how do I help him?"  
He finally pulls into his driveway, walks in to find his wife on the phone crying   
Link looks at his wife and mouthing " who are you talking to?   
Christy puts a hand on the phone and tells link " I'm talking to jessie"  
Christy; " jessie I'm gonna call you back and we will discuss this later but I can assure you everything will work out in the end" and with that Christy hangs up the phone.  
" jessie is livid!" Christy tells link  
" I understand she feels betrayed but nothing has happened" link tells Christy   
" I did ask jessie was she really surprised? And she told me that she wasn't really surprised but hurt and lied to" "we have been married for a long time link and we have children together how are we gonna tell the kids that their fathers are in love with each other" Christy exclaimed to link   
" once we get everything settled me and rhett will talk to the kids I promise "  
" well link what do you want to do? Do you wanna stay married to me or do you wanna to stay with rhett? I don't think I can share you with him and I'm sure he doesn't want to share you with me"  
" I want to be with him Christy but I still want to be a part of your life and the kids lives"  
" ok link I'll file for divorce in the morning until then you are more than welcome to continue to stay here until the divorce is final"  
"Thank you Christy I don't know how I got so lucky"  
Link haven't talked to rhett for the pass week he called stevie and gave her some bs excuse as to why he wasn't going to be in for the next week or so.  
I texted rhett everyday, I called him everyday and left messages with no reply, he hasn't given any sign of life.  
Links decide to go to the hotel rhett had told him he was staying at a week prior hoping he was still there.  
Link knocks on the room door and patiently for rhett to open the door, after a few minutes link was about to walk away when the door swung open, link couldn't see anything inside the room was completely dark and there was a smell of musk and alcohol in the air, " rhett are you in here?" Links says into the room.  
" yeah I'm here, well my body is here" Rhett tells link.  
" why haven't you answered any of my texts? I been worried about you"  
" link I haven't been wanting to talk to anyone, I feel like I lost everything"   
" you haven't lost me rhett I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere".  
" I know link".  
Link notices a stack of papers on the night stand next to the bed and turns to rhett and asks " rhett what is all these papers?"   
Rhett's turns and responds " oh those were served a few days ago from Jessie's attorneys, I'm guessing is divorce papers, but I haven't wanted to read them, if you want you can read them to me link"  
" you want me to read your divorce papers? That's kinda personal is it not?"  
Well you are part of the reason my wife has decided to divorce me"   
" whatever rhett, I'll take a quick look at it".  
Link begins to read over the documents not really saying a word just making some little sounds that rhett couldn't decipher  
After a few long minutes link looks up at rhett takes a deep breath and says " well basically she wants the house, the car , spousal support and of course child support but she also wants full custody of the kids it doesn't mention whether visitations will be allowed, rhett I'm sorry"  
" link I don't know what to do, should I give up and just give her all that she wants or should I fight her for joint custody?"  
" I don't know rhett, I can't answer that question for you, I'm not in the same situation, my divorce with Christy is amicable, have you talked to your parents? You can ask your dad for advice, he was an attorney"   
" link I can't talk to my parents about this" rhett tells link basically screaming " have you told your parents you and Christy are getting a divorce?"   
" yes rhett I have talked to my mother about it and the reason why, she was shocked a bit at first but understood"  
Rhett rolls his eyes at link and with a sarcastic tone in his voice tells link " of course everyone around you would be ok with everything you do because your link the golden child"  
" rhett you don't have to be an ass to me and take your frustrations out on me, I'm sorry you are hurting I wish I knew how to help , but I don't know what I should do".  
" you can hold me link"   
Link takes Rhett by the waist and pulls him towards him and holds him tight   
" rhett you know that I love you right?"   
"Yeah link I know but why are you asking?"  
"Well babe you stink, when was the last time you showered?"  
Rhett laughs it been a while since he laughed and asks link " when was the last time you was here? I believe that was the last time I cared about showering"  
" well get up I'm gonna help get cleaned up it will make you feel better"  
Link gets up of the bed and head towards the bathroom to get the shower nice and hot for rhett,  
Link shouts from the bathroom " rhett come on before we lose all the hot water"   
Rhett makes his body get up from the bed even though his mind wants to stay put.  
He steps into the bathroom and let the steam of the shower relax his mind and try to forget all the hurt he's been feeling all week   
Link is already in the shower waiting for him, rhett steps in closer to link and let the hot shower hit his tired muscles ,link starts to put shampoo into Rhett's hair and wash the weeks worth of grime that had collected on his hair, and gently washing the shampoo off without hitting his eyes rhett let's out a satisfying moan as links fingers massage his scalp,they got themselves worked up in the shower and decided to move things to the bed, and there they finally made love making everything real.

Link decided to move in with rhett in his hotel room, even though he still loved his wife he wouldn't be away from Rhett while he thru his divorce which in part link was to blame.

It's been 3 months since they " moved in together" and 3 months since rhett has seen his boys, and that has taken a toll on his well- being,   
Rhett reached out to his dad for help with his divorce even though he wasn't longer an attorney he is sure he knew a good divorce attorney.  
" dad I just need your help she won't let me see the kids"  
"Did you cheat on your wife son?"  
" no dad I didn't, I never physically cheat on my wife, I'm gonna go into specifics but will you help me?"  
" ok son, I'm sorry for prying into your problems, I'm sure we will talk when you are ready and I'll give my friend a call and see what can he do to help"  
" thank you dad, I appreciate it".

Links divorce was amicable, him and Christy decided on visitations whenever link wanted since being and internetainer had him going to various places and wouldn't be a stay at home dad if they shared custody.

Rhett's divorce was not as easy, rhett gave in to all of Jessie's demands except the kids she wasn't willing to give him visitations with the kids or even let him to talk to them, the attorney he got thru his dad was fighting her attorney every step of the way to get her to change her mind.

Christy and jessie had stayed friends thru all this and leaning on each other for support, one of links visit with his children he pulls Christy aside to talk, " Christy if is not much to ask can you talk to jessie see if you can convince her to let rhett see the kids? He is really hurting"   
I'll try talking to her but she is very mad and hurt"   
" thanks Christy"  
Link walked out to the backyard where his children were playing to say goodnight to them, he kissed their heads and said his good byes and head back to hotel room with rhett.

Links opens the door to hotel room and finds rhett sobbing on the floor holding an empty bottle of whiskey   
Link Placing a hand on Rhett's shoulders he asks, " rhett are you ok? What's wrong?   
Rhett turns abruptly to links touch and screams " DONT TOUCH ME" " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT".  
Link stands up and steps away from rhett confused as to what was happening   
And with tears in his eyes " Rhett this is not my fault and it isn't your fault"  
" I HAVENT SEEN MY KIDS MAN,"   
" you see your kids everyday"   
" I know rhett, i asked Christy to talk to jessie maybe she change her mind"  
" I need you to leave link, I want to be alone please"  
Now with tears running down his face link turns to rhett and ask " why are you pushing me way? I love you, I'm not leaving you alone!"

After the argument they just went to bed without touching each other hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning link gets a facetime call from Christy, they have never facetime before and was wondering why after all this time she now decided to facetime him.

" hey Christy why are we face timing you never done that before?   
" put rhett on locke and shepherd spend the night here and I thought he could see and talk to them without jessie finding out"   
" great ideas Christy"  
He turns to his sleeping boyfriend excitedly   
"Rhett wake up, Christy has a surprise for you"   
Rhett opens one eye and see link holding his phone and see Christy's face on the screen,  
" good morning Christy what's going on?"  
" Locke and shepherd spend the night last night and wanted to see you and since jessie won't let you I thought you can at least see and talk to them on facetime without her knowing"  
Rhett sit up on the bed with a huge smile on his face " omg Christy you are a saint, I'm so sorry for everything "   
" don't worry about it rhett,"  
" locke , shepherd come here boys" Christy tells of screen  
" remember you can't tell your momma about this ok"   
" yes ma'am" they said in unison   
Christy gives her phone to the oldest boy locke and he and his little brother can see their father on the screen  
" Dad" they both scream excitedly   
" I'm miss you guys so much, I promise everything will be ok and we will spend time together"   
" dad what happened why aren't you home?   
" mom hasn't said anything but she cries all the time"  
"Boys it's complicated to talk about it about it now but I will explain everything to you when the time is right ok"   
In the background there is a knock on Christy's door   
Christy turns to the kids and says " say bye to your dad your moms here to pick you up"  
" ok dad we have to go"  
Rhett with tears in his eyes " boys I love you"  
" we love you too dad" and with that the call ended  
Rhett mood had changed after that call he felt hopeful that soon he will be able to spend time with his kids.

Jessie turns to her boys and asks " did you guys have fun at aunty Christy house?"   
" yes momma" the boys responded  
" what did you guys do?  
Locke responded " oh nothing me and Lincoln played with our nerf guns shooting at lily" without mentioning his talk with their dad   
Shepherds respond was very different because of his young age he can't lie to his mother and excitedly says" we saw dad today"  
Jessie frowned " what?  
" yeah momma aunty Christy call him and we saw him on the phone"  
Locke covered his face couldn't believe Shepard just blurted it all out  
" Boys go to your rooms please"  
" are you mad momma?" Asks shepherd   
" no sweety I'm not mad, just go to your room I need to talk to aunt Christy"  
The boys leave and jessie pulls out her phone to call Christy 

"Hello"  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM"   
jessie he deserve to see his kids"  
Is not your decision to make they are my kids not yours"  
" they are much my kids as they are yours we have raised them together, and what you are doing is hurting them, I called rhett not because he is hurting but the kids miss their dad"  
" I dont care, I'm glad he is hurting" she hissed  
" and dont think this will ever happen again because our friendship is over you crossed the line" with that jessie hung up.

A few days later link hadn't talk to Christy so wasn't aware about the fight her and jessie had   
Rhett and link had decided to go to the court house and get married since both of their divorces were final even though the problem with Rhett's wife was still on going.

It was visitation day for link so he headed out to his former home to see his kids , Christy met him in the driveway   
" hey Christy what's up? We here are the kids?"  
" they are inside I just need to talk to you"  
" ok let's go to the backyard and talk "

"Ok Christy what's going on?"  
" well me and jessie had a huge fight and she doesn't want to speak to me "  
"Why what happened?"  
"Well the day that i called you for rhett to see the boys she found out about it and called me screaming"  
"How did she find out?"  
"Well shepherd is only 6 it was to much to ask for him to keep a secret "  
" well yeah " responded link  
"But when I thru it in her face that keeping them away from their father was hurting them, she screamed that she didnt care and that our friendship was over"  
" I miss her link, she is my best friend"  
" everything will be better and you will get your best friend back" he tells his sobbing ex- wife while holding her in his arms   
Christy moves away from link and wipes her tears   
" well let's go get the kids for your day of fun" she says trying to sound excited   
" Christy I have to tell you something"  
"What is link?"  
" rhett and I got married yesterday "  
" oh link I'm happy for you guys" she wasn't lying  
" are you going to tell the kids today?"  
"No Christy, me and rhett wanna do it together with all 5 of the kids"  
" ok link , that's going to be a while"  
They both laughed and headed inside the house.

After an afternoon of hanging out with his kids link heads out to the home he now shares with his husband. 

Link pulls in to his driveway and sees front door wide open ,he rushes out of his car towards the open door  
"RHETT WHERE ARE YOU" he screams into the empty living room  
Link continues walking looking for Rhett screaming his name with no respond with pain in his heart he is thinking of every awful scenario until he reaches their bedroom and sees rhett passed out on the floor clutching a empty bottle of whiskey   
Link sighs this is becoming a daily thing with rhett, come home from the studio and drink himself to sleep must days he just passes out like today but there are days which he doesn't and those day link hates.  
"Rhett wake up" link trying to get rhett to wake up and of the floor   
Rhett shakes link hands of his shoulder and turns to link slurring his words " take your hands of me"  
Rhett standing up shakily holding link by the shoulder " your the reason I'm in this mess"   
"Ok rhett let's just laying down ok"  
Link has gotten a little better dealing with drunk rhett not letting his drunk words get to him  
"I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF ME" with that came a hard slap to links face knocking his glasses of his face and against the wall having the shattered,  
Link is knocked down to the floor with the force rhett had hit him with rhett had never hit him before and link started to cry,  
Rhett saw his husband crying on the floor and kneels down and say " don't cry you deserve that and more for all the pain you are putting me thru" raised his hand again and slapped link again this time splitting his lip over with his ring,  
Link is in disbelief that his husband and best friend of 30 years just hit him  
He gets up and runs to the bathroom and locking the door now hiding from rhett with fear that he will hit him again or worst  
"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR LINK "  
Rhett yells at the locked door   
" rhett just go to sleep I'll be out in a second" link said trying to sound calm, to de- escalate the situation with that link thinks it might of worked because rhett is no longer shouting  
Link takes a deep breath and finally looks at himself in the mirror   
Without his glasses he is just a blurry image, he knows he has a spare of glasses some where in the bathroom, so he blindly searching the drawers in the bathroom until he finally finds what he is looking for, he puts the new pair of glasses on and looks up in the mirror and can't believe the image in front of him, there is blood on his lip and also coming down from his nose and a split above his right eye that for sure will be purple in the morning link washes his face and slowing opens the door to the bathroom to see if rhett was in bed   
And he was! Link took a deep breath and tip toed out of their bedroom towards the living room there link laid down on the couch and wrapped a throw blanked they kept on the sofa for those chilly nights on the couch and fell asleep.  
Next morning rhett wakes up with the worst hangover, turns on his bed to notice link isn't in bed confused he goes to the bathroom think link just woke up before him and getting ready, but he isn't there but he noticed a bloody towel in the dirty clothes hamper and gets a lump in his throat " omg where is link? Is he hurt?"  
Rhett leaves the bathroom and notices something shining on the corner of their bedroom goes and picks it up and sees they are links glasses broken in half,  
" omg what happened last night?"  
Rhett goes and takes his phone of the night table to call link and he hears ringing coming from the living room he hangs up and runs towards where the ssd's sound was coming from, there he finds his sleeping husband but doesn't look like his link, rhett sees the black eye and the split on his lip " what happened? Did he get in an accident? Did I do that to him?" The realization that it might have been him that hurt link made his stomach hurt he ran to the kitchen sink and vomited at the thought that he hurt the most important person in his life.  
Rhett goes back to the living room shaking link " link wake up baby"   
Link jumps awake moving away from rhett  
With links reaction he knows he did that to link,  
" link I'm sorry" I dont know what happened, I was so drunk"  
Link straightened himself on the couch and tells rhett,  
"I'll tell you what happened," link says with a growl," I came home from Christy's and you were passed out drunk on the floor of our room, I tried getting you to the bed but instead you started screaming at me that everything is my fault and then you smacked me making my glasses fly off my face and hit the wall once I fell on the floor crying you leaned over me and told me that I deserved that and more for all the pain I have caused you and then you smacked me again I went and hid in the bathroom until you finally passed out"  
Rhett was now sobbing into his hand he couldn't believe he did that or said all of that to link,  
"I am so se sorry link, I would never hurt you, but in my drunk state I wasn't thinking"  
Link sees that rhett seems sincere in his apology, " ok rhett I forgive you, but I can't go to work looking like this?   
" I'm gonna call stevie tell her that you fell off your bike and hurt yourself, that we won't be in for a few days ok?"  
" ok rhett" 

That whole week following the incident rhett was nothing but loving and attentive catering to links every wish, they made every night with rhett whispering in links ear how much he loved him.

After the first incident link thought that it will never happen again, but the beatings became more frequent, they always happened after a conversation with his attorney, an argument with jessie about the kids or when link spent time with his children.  
It had been almost a year since the last time rhett saw or talked to his kids,  
And that made him angry and depressed and he would drink and take it out on link every time.

After each beating rhett would be sorry, saying that he was too drunk to know what he was doing, but link knew that was bullshit after a comment in one of their videos asked if rhett was beating link because he always seem to have a bruise on his face, link responded to that comment with a lie saying that the bruises were from mountain biking and that his and Rhett's marriage was a loving one,  
But only the fans believe the bullshit because later that week link received another beating from rhett and this time Rhett avoided hitting link anywhere in the face.  
" link can we talk in my office?" Stevie asks  
Link with a confused look said " sure I'll be there in a minute" link finished changing after their latest recording and headed towards stevie's office but rhett pulled him by the arm and link flinched and stevie noticed but didnt mention anything and continue walking to her office to wait for link to join her.  
" where are you going?" Demanded rhett  
" going to stevie's office she wants to talk to me about something" eyes looking up at his husband pleading that he wasn't angry or that he said something wrong  
" ok , don't take to long I'm going to the bar with the crew later, if you want to join us"   
Link let out a sigh because he knew what would happened after rhett got home " no , babe you go ahead and enjoy your time, I'll just head home after I talk to stevie"  
With rhett gave link a kiss on his forehead and headed out to join the rest of the crew.

Link reaches stevie's office and softly knocks " come in link" stevie's softly says to the closed door,   
" what's up stevie's what did you want to talk to me about? Is everything ok with our sponsors?"  
" yeah everything is fine link, just have a seat" stevie stands up to close and lock the door, she didnt want any interruptions while she approached link.  
" link is everything ok between you and rhett?"  
Link in auto pilot " yeah everything is great" that has been the same lie link has feed to everyone that would ask after they would notice a bruise or how much weight link had lost,   
" link something is happening, you have lost some weight and I noticed today how you flinched when rhett touched you"  
" stevie seriously everything is fine, I had been on a new diet to build muscle but I guess it worked the opposite way" link lo et out a little chuckle   
" link if you need any help day or night you know you can call me"  
" I know stevie, but really I'm fine, me and rhett are fine'.  
With that link got up and said his good bye to stevie and headed to his car.  
Stevie knew that link was full of shit, but wasn't gonna push him to talk, she decided she was going to talk to rhett next week.

Link gets home the house is quite, rhett was out drinking with the crew and link knew he would be home later, wanting either sex or beat link, either scenario link knew he would end up sleeping on the couch because sleeping next to rhett after either forceful sex or a beating would leave link a crying, anxious scared mess and could sleep fearing of what might happen.  
Link takes a shower, prepares some dinner ( he is not a great cook but he tried),  
After link finishes dinner rhett stumbles thru the front door throwing his keys in the bowl next to the door, link looks up at the drunken state of his husband trying to figure out what he is in for the night.  
Rhett sees his husband in the kitchen waiting for him to speak, " what's for dinner" rhett says demanding,  
Link takes a deep breath with the tone of Rhett's voice link knows to brace himself for another beating   
" I made macaroni and cheese and fried chicken, you want me to get you a plate?" Link asks with a shaky voice   
" yeah" responds rhett depositing himself on the kitchen table  
" here you go" link says setting the dinner plate in front of rhett, " what can I get you to drink?"  
" bring me a beer"   
Link turns and rolls his eyes because his night will not end right.  
Rhett takes a bite of his dinner and immediately spits it out " you call this dinner, this is garbage" screaming at link , who is cowering in the corner of the kitchen " you are fucking useless, you can do anything right" rhett picks up his plate and throws it at link hitting him in the head, link just lays there on the kitchen floor covering his face wating for another blow but by the grace of God it doesn't come  
Link looks up after a few minutes and notice that rhett is gone, he hears noises coming from their bedroom so link knows he must be going to bed, link takes a deep breath and thanks God that rhett didnt escalate the beating, he gather his bedding he keeps in the hall closet and prepares the sofa for the night.  
The next morning link gets up early before rhett gets up, turns the coffee maker on and starts making breakfast for rhett,  
When link finishes making his breakfast rhett is still not up, link covers rhett plate and set it on the kitchen table and goes to take a shower to head to Christy's house to spend the day with his kids.  
After he showers and gets ready Rhett is still not awake so he decides to leave rhett a note.


	2. When enough is enough 2

When enough is enough 2

" rhett I went to Christy's house for the day, I'll be back later, breakfast is on the table, love you, link"  
Rhett finally wakes up a few hours later to find the house completely empty, sees the cold breakfast on the table and begins to feel anger, picks up links note and reads it and gets mad " how dare he leave me here by myself"   
Rhett picks up his phone and begins tu o text link,  
Rhett; how dare you leave me here alone with nothing to eat besides some cold eggs and bacon"  
Link; I tried waking you up when I made it so you would eat it hot but you wouldn't budge" links replies taking a deep breath knowing that rhett was still angry or still drunk from last night,  
Rhett; " i don't care you should of waited for me to wake up before you made it, but you don't give a fuck about me, you just wanted to run to her"  
Link; " rhett please calm down you know I spend every Saturday with my kids, please can we talk about this later, when you are not angry?"   
Rhett; "whatever"  
And that was the end of that conversation

Link is sitting in the backyard playing with his youngest son lando while his two oldest, lily and Lincoln are chasing each other around.  
Christy sits down next to link, he turns and gives his ex- wife a weak smile  
" is everything ok link?"Christy asks with a worry look on her face   
" lando go play with your brother and sister, mommy and daddy have to talk, lando gets up and runs towards his siblings   
" Christy everything is fine" links tries to sound as honest as possible but Christy wasn't buying it  
" link I know something is going on, you have a bruise on the side of your head and the look in your eyes shows how sad you are"  
Link looks up at her and completely loses it   
" Christy you have no idea how unhappy I am, he beats me Christy: link tells her sobbing   
Christy looks at her ex- husband holding back her own tears and asks link "when did it start?"  
" well it started after we got married and since he hasn't been able to get jessie to let him see the kids he takes it out on me, but never sober, he is always completely drunk when he beats me and never seem to remember the next day" "according tu o him, but I know he is full of shit , but Christy I dont know what to do" link sobs on Christy's shoulder   
" link you don't have to put up with that, I can help you leave him"   
" Christy thanks but I dont think I can, i love him, he is my soulmate, I'll die without him"  
Christy interrupts him " link you might die because of him"   
" you know that I love you and want nothing for you to be happy, but you are miserable , please let me help you"   
" Christy I'm going to be fine, I know we can get thru this and I know once he is able to see his kids our problems will be over"   
" if you really think so who am I to doubt you"  
Link wipes the tears of his face and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek, dreading going home he gets up and hug his children like it will be the last time kisses their foreheads and tells them " I'll see you guys later, I love you guys" they respond in unison " we love you too daddy".  
Link pulls into his driveway really dreading getting out of his car, because he knows nothing good is waiting for him inside,  
He finally takes a deep breath and gets out of his car walks up the driveway to the front door praying to whomever will listen that rhett is not drunk , but no one is listening because as he opens the door , he is confronted by a very drunk rhett and a solid punch to the face   
Link falls down into the floor holding his face and now feeling angry and feed up turns to rhett with tears running down his face and tells " WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?   
Rhett looks at link and screams " BECAUSE YOUR THE REASON I CANT SEE MY KIDS"  
" damn it rhett, it's not my fault you can see your kids, you can't keep blaming me for everything that goes bad in your life" with that rhett hits link again this time landing on his nose making link nose bleed.  
link holding his face tries to run to the kitchen to stop the bleeding but rhett pulls him back but the hair "YOU AINT GOING ANYWHERE, STAY HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN" and hit link again this time in his stomach making link fall on the floor clutching his stomach " OK RHETT, I SEE HOW YOU FEEL ,YOU HATE ME, EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT WELL WHY DID YOU MARRY ME THEN IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL" link screams at rhett while still on the floor holding his stomach  
Rhett refused to answer   
"ANSWER ME DAMN IT, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU CAN LEAVE IF I MAKE YOU SO UNHAPPY"   
with anger in his eyes rhett clenches his fists and completely loses it on link throwing punches wherever they might land screaming at link " I HATE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT"  
After rhett gets tired of hitting link he gives him a kick and tells him" get up and get yourself cleaned up"  
Link sobbing on the floor unable to stand from the pain he is feeling all over  
He takes a look at himself and sees there is blood all over the kitchen floor and it's coming from him his eyes, his nose and his mouth link passes out from the site of his own blood.  
Link comes to a few hours later still laying on his own blood on the kitchen floor,  
He stands up trying not to look at his blood   
So he can make it to the bathroom without passing out.  
He makes it to the bathroom and hears rhett snoring in the bedroom, link steps in the shower washing all the blood of his head and face, link leans on the shower wall and begins to sob thinking" Christy is right he is going to kill me one day, I have to leave, but how he is not just my husband he is also my business partner"   
Link decides to leave rhett, he steps out of the shower and slowly enter the bedroom where rhett is passed out drunk , gets dressed and pulls his suit case from the closet and begins to pack, after he is done he decides to leave rhett a video message before he leaves, after hitting save on the I pad link takes his wedding ring off and sets it next to the iPad and with tears in his eyes he walks out the door.  
That night he called Christy and tells her what happened she is livid " how dare he I'm going to kill him" " it's ok Christy I left I'm headed to a hotel, I'm hurt but I'll be ok, you don't have to do anything, tell the kids I had to go out of town for a while, I don't want them or you to see me this way"  
Christy crying tells link " please take care of yourself and call me if you need anything".  
" I will Christy bye" link hangs up and continues driving until he reaches a hotel about two hours away, he doesn't want rhett to find him.  
He walks in to the hotel lobby, the clerk looks up and gives him a sympathetic look and asks link " sir how can I help you? Do you want an ambulance?" " no I just need a room" link replies   
Link checks in under an assumed name and pays cash that way rhett can't track him thru their shared account,  
Link gets his keys and thanks the clerk and heads towards his room, reaching the door he opens it and throws his suit case on the desk by the bed and throws himself on the bed and begins to sob uncontrollably   
" how did everything become so bad" h er thinks to himself, that night link cries himself to sleep.

The next morning link wakes up and picks up his phone to call stevie   
Stevie " good morning link is everything ok?"  
Link; no stevie, I'm gonna be out for a while I have a family issue, need the show to go into hiatus until I can work this out"  
Stevie; " link are you ok? Is there anything I can do?"  
Link; I'm fine stevie, and I'll let you know if I need anything, thanks"  
Stevie; ok link I'll tell the crew, are you going to address the mythical beast as to why the show is going into hiatus?"   
Link; yeah I'll record a voice message and email it to you so you can post it in our socials"   
Stevie; ok link, take care of whatever it is".  
With that links hangs up, and begins to record the voice message to the mythical beasts.  
The message begins "hello mythical beasts, due to a family issue I regret to inform you that good mythical morning will be going into hiatus for foreseeable future, thanks for continuing support and keep on being your mythical best" link stops the recording and sends the file to stevie.

That afternoon rhett finally gets up to a few messages from stevie   
Stevie; " rhett what is going on?  
Rhett ; nothing what are you talking about?"  
Stevie; I received a call from link telling me to put gmm on hiatus because he had some family issues is everyone ok?"  
Rhett; "what?" I don't know what your talking about I'll talk to link and find out what's going on and I'll let you know"  
Stevie; " ok rhett keep me posted;.  
Rhett gets up from his bed confused as to why link would do that, he heads down to the kitchen where he expected to see his husband when he reaches the kitchen he see all the blood on the floor and his heart sunk " omg what happened?"   
" is link ok?" " he has to be because he called stevie"   
Rhett turns toward the kitchen table and sees links wedding ring sitting on top of his iPad with his heart in his throat rhett turns the iPad on and sees a video waiting for him, he begins to sob as he sees the image on the screen, it's link looking battered and bruised, rhett clicks play on the video " rhett I can't do this anymore, look at me, you did this to me, no matter how many times you say your sorry and that you don't remember you continue to do it, and everytime is worst, rhett no matter how much I love you , I love my life more and I know you will end up killing me if I stay, i will call stevie to put the show on a hiatus, I'm not giving up on our business but I need the bruises to heal and take sometime for myself to heal, rhett you need help, don't look for me please , I'll be back but our marriage is over but our business is not. Bye rhett".  
And that was the end of the video.  
Rhett throws the iPad against the floor and begins to cry " omg he is gone, what gave I done?"   
He picks up and tries to call link but there's no answer, he leaves link a message " link where are you? I'm sorry please answer the phone" rhett sends link a text since he wasn't answering his phone   
Rhett : link where are you? Please answer your phone I need to know that you are ok, please I'm sorry, link I love you please come back"  
Link never replied.  
Rhett decided to call Christy   
" HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Christy screams at rhett  
" I know I ain't shit Christy and you have every right to be angry at me but I need to know where he is"  
" you think I'm stupid enough to tell you where he is, for what rhett? So you can finish the job and kill him?"   
" omg no Christy" " it was never my intention to hurt him, but I guess in my drunken state I was taking my frustrations out on him"  
"BULLSHIT RHETT, YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WAS DOING "   
" Christy I just need to know that he is ok"  
" rhett he is fine, that's the only thing I'm willing to share with you, good bye"  
Christy hangs up before rhett can say another word.  
" what am I gonna do without him" rhett says to himself covering his face with his hands.

Link decides to call jessie to see if he can get her to change her mind about the kids   
" what do you want link, you want rub it bbn in my face how you stole my husband"  
" no jessie" links responds crying   
" jessie can I facetime you? I need to see your face when I tell what I need to tell you?"  
" yeah sure link"   
Link turns the camera to face him and facetimes jessie when she answers the phone the image of link on the screen breaks her heart " omg link what happened to you? Are you ok?"  
" yes jessie I'm fine, and before you ask rhett is fine, I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you I got into an accident because that's total bullshit, rhett did this to me, and he's being beating me ever since we got married, he blames me for you not letting him see the kids, anyway the reason I called was to let you know that I left him, if I was the reason you wouldn't let him see the kids, now that I'm gone he can see his kids"  
" omg link, I never knew rhett was capable of that, and don't ever think that you were the reason I wouldn't let him see them"   
" then why havent you?, it's been over a year?"   
" link I don't know, I'm was just angry that he chose you over me", and I wanted him to hurt just as much as he made me hurt, but I never thought he would do that to you, I'm sorry link"  
" don't worry about jessie, I'll let you go, please let him see the boys"  
" why would you care about him after what he did to you?"  
" because I love him, and i want him to be happy"  
" you are a saint link neal, but I don't know if I can do that knowing now that he has a violent streak"  
" just think about it jessie"  
" I will, take care of yourself link"   
" i will , bye jessie".

After the phone call jessie is pissed and decides to call rhett,  
" why would you do that to him?"  
" what are you talking about jessie?"   
"Don't act dumb rhett, it doesn't suit you, I talked to link"  
Rhett shocked about what she just said drops his head and begins to cry   
" don't cry now rhett, you seriously hurt him"  
Rhett still crying " I know I did, and why would he call you of all people?"  
" he called me so I can change my mind about you seeing the boys, after all you did he just wants you to be happy"  
" oh god, I don't know what to do jessie, I don't know how to fix it"  
" you need help rhett, you need to see someone, I won't tell you that link leaving you will make change my mind, because it won't, but I might change my mind if you get some help"  
" thanks jessie I will".  
Rhett kept calling and texting link but he wouldn't reply, it's been two weeks since link left and the only way he knows t hgv at link is ok is thru Christy, even though she won't tell him where he is, she would tell him that he is ok.

Link sees all the calls and messages from rhett but refuses to talk to him, even though he misses him terribly, he can't forgive him for the pain he has cost him.  
Christy tells link that rhett calls her every day just to ask if he is ok, he knows rhett loves him but can't bring himself to talk to him, not yet.

Another week passes without hearing from link, rhett knows he is ok, but link won't talk to him, Rhett decided to seek some counseling for his drinking and abusive nature.  
"What brings you here Mr. McLaughlin?  
The therapist asks rhett,  
" my husband left me because I was drinking alot and beat him when I was"  
" ok mr McLaughlin did you have blackouts when you drank?"  
" yes I don't remember hitting him" but every day I saw a new bruise and even though he would say that I did it, I couldn't bring myself to think that was true"  
" do you know why you would hit him?"  
" he said that I would blame him for my ex- wife not letting me see my kids"  
" and do you feel it was his fault"  
" no of course not, but she would say as long as your married to him you won't see the kids, so I guessed I started to believe it"  
" have you talked to her after he left?"  
" he called her, since he believed that it was his fault that I couldn't see my kids, she saw what I did to him, and I'm ashamed for that "  
"Are you ashamed you did it or that she saw it?"  
" that I did that"  
" and what her response to what happened? Are you able to see your kids now that your husband as left you?"  
" no I haven't, him leaving me didn't change her mind, she encouraged me to seek help not only to see my children but to save my marriage"  
" well that means that your marriage wasn't the reason, it was her anger towards you that kept her from letting you see your kids"  
" yeah but I can't get him to talk to me"  
" do you blame him?"  
"No I don't, but I miss him, he is my other half"  
" have communicated that to him?"  
" yeah but not in so many words"  
" my suggestion is mr McLaughlin that you send your husband and message and tell him all that you have told me today"  
" I will, but i don't think he will respond to it"  
" it won't matter if he does what's important is that you tell him how you feel"  
" ok mr McLaughlin our hour is over I will see you next week and remember no drinking ok"  
" I won't, I haven't had anything to drink since he left"  
" ok let's keep it that way".

Once rhett gets home he decides to call link and like always there is no answer  
It's been a month since link left and 3 weeks since rhett started seeing a therapist so he is taking her advice and writing link a message  
" link I know I fucked up really bad and no matter how many times I tell you I'm sorry you won't believe me, I havent had a drink since you left , I started seeing a therapist to help me with my anger issues, it was her that encourage me to text you and tell you how i feel even though i know you won't respond to it",  
" well link i miss you terribly, I'm nobody without you, you are my soulmate, please forgive link, I didnt know what I was doing to you till it was to late, I love link, you are my everything I can't live without you"

Link is sitting on the desk in his hotel room answering emails from stevie asking what is the state of mythical entertainment and if he is coming back, he reassures stevie that he will be back, he just not sure when, he hears his phone ding on the desk he picks it up and notices it's another message from rhett hesitating and looks at the message as he reads Rhett's words he begins to cry but has a hard time believing what he is saying it's true, before he decides what to do he calls jessie to see if all that he is saying it's true all it's all bull shit just to get him to come back,  
" hello jessie, I know you don't want to hear from me" jessie interrupts him " don't be silly link how are you?"  
" I'm ok jessie, all the physical wounds have healed, but I have questions that's the reason why I called"  
" what's your questions link"  
" are you in contact with rhett?"  
" yes link I am "  
" ok, is he seeing a therapist?"  
" yes link he is"  
"Is he drinking?"  
" no link he isn't, he hasn't have a drop since you left"  
" have you changed your mind about our marriage?"  
" link I was never against you guy's marriage I was just so angry with him that I couldn't see clear, I am also seeing a therapist and help me with the anger"  
" has rhett seen the boys?"  
" yes link he has, therapy has done him good, now all he needs is you, if you don't believe me talk to Christy"  
" Christy?"   
" yes he has spend sometime with her and all the kids to prove to you that he has changed"  
"Ok jessie I'll talk to her, thank you"  
" no problem link anytime"  
Link decides to call Christy   
"Hello link how are you?"  
" what is this I hear that you have been hanging around with my husband?"  
" mmm how did you hear about that?"  
"I called jessie"  
" why?"  
" Rhett send me a message and I wanted to know if what he was saying was true?"  
" you didn't believe jessie?"  
" i did but she told me to talk to you since his being hanging around you and the kids, so what's up with that?"  
" well after he started therapy jessie suggested that he can see the kids in neutral ground around someone she trusted and that happened to be me",

"I didnt know you guys were talking after the blow out over the boys facetiming rhett?"  
" we wasn't talking for a while but after you left him me and her started talking about the situation and how we could help and it went from there"  
" Christy what do you think I should do?"  
" listen to him link, he has changed, you know I wouldn't tell you this if I wasn't sure that he had , I would never let anyone hurt you"   
" ok Christy I'll see you guys this weekend, I'm going to go back to the studio monday"  
" I'll see you then"

Link kept staring at his phone deciding whether to call or text rhett, he decided on texting because if he heard his voice now he would lose his nerve,

Link; I'm not saying that I believe you 100% and I'm not sure if I can forgive you, I see you are trying, I'm going back to the studio on monday I'll see you then"

Rhett was sitting in his empty living room hoping and praying that link would respond but it had been several hours and he was loosing all hope but then his phone goes off and is a message from link, rhett couldn't believe it, he will see link after all this time.

Link decides to call stevie and let her know that he will be in Monday   
"Hello stevie, I will be in monday so set up a meeting so I can address the crew"  
" ok link, I'm happy your coming back we have all missed you, the office hasn't been the same without you, rhett hasnt been the same without you"  
" thank you for everything stevie, I'll see you monday".

Rhett wakes up early Monday excited to see link.  
Link wakes up monday filled with anxiety with the thought of seeing rhett,   
"Everything will be ok" link tells himself.  
When link pulls in into mythical entertainment there is no one in the parking lot and link let's out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding  
" ok here goes nothing"  
Link gets out of his car and walks into the studio.  
Everything seems the same even the air feels the same calm and filled with creative possibilities, link heads to the office he shares with rhett once in the office he notices that his desk it's exactly how he left it and Rhett's desk is clean and freed of all the clutter that would normally filled 90% of the space   
" so he is cleaner now, mmm"  
Link says outloud to himself   
Link sits down on his desk and powers on his laptop to begin the work he hasn't done in a month   
After a few minutes stevie walks in to his office and almost knocks him down with the bear hug she was giving him  
" I missed you too stevie"  
" I'm just so happy to see you, you look really good link, did you take care of that family problem?"  
" almost" , " anyway what's on the agenda for today? Were you able to schedule that meeting with the crew?"   
"Yes I did link, i set it up for 11 to give all the crew time to get everything set up before the meeting"  
" ok thanks stevie"  
Stevie walks out of the office to get her day started 

After about an hour rhett walks in and stops at the door not knowing how to approach his bestfriend of 30 years, business partner and husband, rhett just decides to clear his throat, the noise startled link and he quickly turns around towards the noise he stops and stares into the green eyes he has loved for so many years.  
They both stand there looking at each other without saying a word just staring,  
Finally rhett speaks up   
" link I'm sorry, I have missed you so much"  
" I missed you too rhett"  
"Can I hug you link?"  
" I don't think I'm ready for that rhett, can we just talk first?"  
" link this month without you have been hell for me"  
Link looks up at him with anger in his eyes  
" this month has been hell for you? Think about the hell I was leaving for a year rhett"  
Rhett puts his head down not wanting to make eye contact with link  
" I know link, I know all the hell I put you thru and I'm ashamed of the person I became and I'll do anything to make it up to you link"

" rhett I'm not ready to forgive you for what you put me thru and I will not go back to the house with you but I'm willing to keep our business going and keep up appearance for the mythical beasts and give you a chance to prove to me that you have changed"  
" ok link I'll take it, I will prove to you every day how much I love you and what you mean to me"  
There's a knock on the door interrupting the conversation   
" all the crew is wating in the conference room link" says stevie  
" thanks stevie I'll be there in a minute"  
" link you called a meeting? You want me to go with you? Asks rhett looking at link with all the hope in the world   
" yes rhett I called a meeting and no I don't want you to come with me"  
Link leaves not letting rhett respond to what he just said

Link walks into the conference room and sees all his loved employees and happiness fills his heart knowing that they all stuck by him thru all this  
" good morning everyone, I know you all have questions about the future of mythical, let me assure you that we are ok  
Everyone just let's out a big ufff of content knowing that the job they loved wasn't going away  
Chase was the first one to speak up   
" link how are you?  
" I'm fine chase thanks for asking"  
Emily pipes up " where have you been?  
" I was taking care of a family problem that I'm not willing to share"  
Ellie asks " is the problem solved now? Is everything ok?  
"No ellie it's still an ongoing issue but it seems to be headed in the right direction"  
" ok everyone thanks for all your hard work, stevie I want to set up a recording for the mythical beasts to tell them that gmm will be back"  
" sure thing link I'll let you know when I have it all set up"  
" ok guys let's get back to work"

Link it's headed to his office but stops at the little kitchen in the studio for some coffee and sees rhett sitting at the table holding his cup of tea with his head down

" hey rhett" says link starling rhett   
"You seem to be in some deep thought" says link with a sly grin   
" yeah I was thinking about how to talk to you that wouldn't feel awkward or forced"  
" rhett we been friends for over 30 years you shouldn't have a problem talking to me"  
" I know link, but i am also the abusive husband that beat you almost every day for a year" rhett says not looking up at link  
" rhett I know it's going to take sometime for everything to work itself out but as long as you show me that your changing I won't go anywhere"  
"Ok link, can I take you out to lunch today?   
" I don't know rhett I'm not ready to be alone with you just yet, rain check out" link tells rhett with a hopeful smile   
"Ok link, rain check, I'm going to my therapy appointment I'll be back in a couple of hours" " ok rhett see ya"

Link heads to his office and rhett walks out the door   
Rhett is hopeful that he can win link back but how long would it take  
Rhett sits down in the same chair he has occupied for the past month   
" good morning mr McLaughlin how are you today?"  
" I'm doing better, link is back"  
" mmm tell me about it"  
" well he is back to work not back home"  
" ok you guys talked?"   
"Well yeah, he says he is not ready to be alone with me and that he isn't ready to forgive yet but its willing to give our marriage a chance"  
" well that's good news mr McLaughlin"  
"Where do you go from here?"   
" well I don't know, how do it prove to him that I have changed?"  
" I don't have the answer for that, that is a question only you can answer"  
" you are right, I'll see you next week".

Rhett heads back to the studio excited to see his link, he skips thru the lobby like a teenager in love he reaches their office opens the door to find link hunched over his computer typing rapidly with his brows furrowed like what he was doing was making him mad.  
" hey link" exclaimed rhett   
" oh hey rhett, didnt hear you come in" link says turning back to his computer   
" hey what are you doing?   
Link turns to rhett with his brows still furrowed like that is a question he shouldn't be asking,but he knows that he was asking as his business partner not like he was prying into his personal life,and decides to answer his question,

" just responding to some emails that have been sitting there for over a month, I'm so far behind on work, I don't know when I'll catch up and we are filming 3 episodes today and I'm a little stressed out"

" ok link" rhett says not knowing if he should ask him what he really wants to ask, rhett decides he is going ask anyway knowing that he might not like the answer he will get.  
" link, can I ask you something?"  
" you already did" link let's out a giggle   
Rhett laughing as well turns to link  
" I'm serious"   
" sure rhett, go ahead ask away"  
" link are we ever going to be ok?"  
"I think we will rhett, you have been showing me lately how serious you are about saving our marriage"  
Rhett grins and wants to launch himself towards link to hug him but holds himself back he doesn't think link will let him  
" you can hug me rhett is ok"  
Rhett grabs link by the waist and squeeze link   
" rhett I can't breath" rhett steps back  
" oh I'm sorry, I'm just so happy, I miss touching you"  
" I miss you too rhett"  
" can I take you out to lunch today?  
" sure rhett, my choice right"  
"Sure link, anything you want"  
"Ok we can head out after filming"  
There's a knock on the door   
" guys we are ready for you " says stevie  
" we'll be there in a few"  
Rhett smiling at link reaches out and hold his husband hands and they both head to the studio

" we are back"   
" let's talk about that"   
" good shot guys" exclaims Morgan  
"Link are you going to tell the mythical beasts the real reason why we went on a hiatus?"   
" no rhett I won't go into specifics , but they need to know something"  
"Ok" rhett replies not sure how he felt about link exposing their personal lives 

" ok guys in 3 ,2 ,1 were rolling "says Morgan

"Good mythical morning mythical beasts, I know y'all dying to know why we were gone for so long, I will explain, i won't go to specifics but it was a family issue that i had to get a handle on" says link the camera shot is showing both of the guys but as morgan noticed rhett expressions starting to change he decided to focus on link   
" I can tell you guys that tu he situation wasn't easy, and is still a work in progress but it's looking up, but if you or someone you know is a difficult situation where they are being abused physically, sexually or verbally , speak up ,get help there is alot of help out there for survivors of domestic vhf violence, no one should have to go thru that, we are putting links in the description for some help feel free to check them out"   
"You know what time it is"   
" cut" says Morgan " that was great link "  
Link turns to noticed that rhett wasn't by his side he gets up to find rhett

Link hears crying coming from stevie's office and he gently knocks on the door  
" come in link" she already knew it would be him  
Link opens the door to find rhett sitting across from stevie sobbing into his hands   
Link bends down towards rhett and gently put his hands on his shoulder as to comfort him  
"What's wrong rhett?"  
" I wouldn't sit there while you talked about what I did to you"  
" I didn't say anything about you rhett"


	3. When enough is enough 3

" link the mythical beasts aren't stupid they are gonna know it was me that was hurting you, I am so ashamed, they are going to hate me , I can see the comments now"  
" rhett they are not going to hate you, they love you and if after what you did I'm here trying to comfort you that means that I love you too"  
Rhett looks up at link with a huge grin on his face wiping his face  
" does that mean your coming back home?" Rhett asks excitedly   
" not right now rhett, I'm still not ready, but soon, ok"  
Rhett face fell as link tells him once again that he isn't ready  
" ok link, to you still wanna go to lunch?  
" yes rhett , I'm ready , let's go

They are sitting across from each other at their favorite booth in the corner at the iui r favorite diner  
Rhett is staring at link as the man is trying to eat his burger  
" do I have something in my face?" Links asks  
"No, is that I miss looking at you, I'm memorizing your face, just in case you never forgive me"  
"Rhett I have already forgiven you" exclaimed link  
" it's just that I need more time to work on myself and for you to work on yourself for me to go back and be your husband again, you understand that right?"

" yeah I do , but I haven't seen or heard from you in a month, I know it was all my fault, but can we at least try to start dating again?" Asks rhett with so much hope

" I think we can do that" says link  
"Rhett are you trying to woo me?" Asks link   
" hell yes" says rhett  
" so it's on link, do you want me to pick you for out date tonight?"   
" sure rhett, but I'll meet you at the studio"  
Rhett looks up at link with a disappointment and confused look on his face  
"You still don't want me to know where you are staying at huh?"  
" yes rhett, I still do feel 100% safe around you, but I'm getting there"   
Rhett gets up to pay their bill holding back tears   
" when will I be able to show him that I won't hurt him, that he is my everything "  
Rhett thinks to himself   
"Rhett are you ok ?" Asks link snapping rhett are out his thoughts   
" yeah I'm fine, let's go back we still have a lot to work to do"  
And they both head back to the studio.

It's been a few months now since link been back   
As expected the mythical beasts speculated that the reason link was gone was because rhett was being abusive but link never confirmed that was the case and everyone eventually moved on .  
Rhett was working hard to show link how much he changed, he would bring presents for link pretty much everyday but link wasn't a present kind of person that was Rhett's love language not links and as rhett walks in with yet another gift for link   
Link let's out a sigh  
"Link what's wrong you don't like the flowers I got you?"  
" no rhett is not that, i know that you are trying to woo me but you are forgetting that gifts are your love language not mines"  
" I didnt forget that, but I say everyday how much I love you and encourage you but I wasn't feeling that it was working"  
" it was working just fine rhett" link gets up from his chair and stands in front of his giant pulls him down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips " believe rhett it's working"  
Rhett bends down to deepen the kiss holding link tight around his waist   
Link pulls back a little to be able to a breath   
Rhett looks down loving the feel of finally being able to hold and kiss link like this again   
" I miss this says rhett" still holding link  
" I do too"  
" link I have a surprise for you tonight, here at the studio"  
" ok what are you planning rhett?"   
"You'll see, I hope you like it"

Its 8PM and link is driving to the studio to meet rhett and his surprise, and racking his brain trying to figure out what can possibly be, link reaches the parking lot of their studio but doesn't see Rhett's car in the parking lot   
" that's odd I must be early or something" link thinks to himself as he pulls out his phone to call rhett  
" I'm here where are you"  
" I'm inside"   
" where is your car"   
" I took and uber, quit texting and get inside"

Link takes a deep breath and heads inside  
When he reaches the gmm set he sees a nicely set table with candles lighting up the space   
"Aww rhett this is beautiful " exclaimed link  
" not as beautiful as you" replies rhett   
" that was corny" they both laughed   
" sit down link"  
Link sits down on the table , rhett bends down on one knee and takes links hand into his  
" link I know I did a lot of bad things to you i would spend the rest of my life showing how sorry I am , but before we got married I never actually proposed to you we just got married so now I want to take to opportunity to ask Charles Lincoln neal the 3rd will you do me the honor and be my husband again?" Rhett asks with tears rolling down his cheek  
" of course I will rhett"   
Rhett slipping links wedding band onto his ring finger they get up and hug   
In the background loud cheering breaks out , link notices the whole crew is there and so are their children and jessie and Christy, seeing them be a part of this moment made link tear up and run to hug his children,   
" I'm so happy that you guys are here"  
" thank you rhett ,you have made me super happy today"  
" ok enough with tears we have to celebrate " says Christy and everyone cheered.

"Are you nervous?" Christy asks link  
"No, I'm excited "  
" thank you for all you have done for me during this time "link tells Christy   
" don't mention it link, I still love you, you are the father of my children, I want nothing but happiness for you"  
There's a knock on the door   
"Come in" exclaims link  
The door opens and is jessie  
" hey jessie thank you for being here and bringing the boys I know is super excited to have you guys here" link tell jessie we with a huge sincere smile on his face  
" we wouldn't miss it, link but the reason I'm here is to say how sorry I am "  
"Don't be jessie, is all in the past"  
" thanks link, you look gorgeous! Now I see why rhett left me for you" they all laughed   
There's another knock on the door   
" we are ready for you link" says stevie thru the door   
" ok , I'll be right out"  
" ok ladies I'll see you inside"  
Christy gives link a kiss on the cheek and heads out towards the ceremony hall   
And jessie gives link a tight hug and follows Christy 

Link takes a deep breath and begins to walk down the aisle towards his better future   
Rhett and link renew their wedding vows in front all of their family and friends and they were both bursting with happiness   
And link thought now I can finally have my happily ever after.


End file.
